Smiling in Endless Pain (BTS mafia fanfiction)
by Alliekat369
Summary: You're the secret leader of the deeply feared Bangtan (BTS) gang in Seoul. The Elite 6 warriors make up part of it, each one specializing in a different field. As their boss it's your job to make sure they don't get hurt following your orders. So what happens when a mission that you personally organize goes awry? Surprising information, potential love, and angst all in one hour.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Mentions of sex trafficking (No actual descriptions), violence/some gore (mostly blood), angst, eventual fluff(?), eventual smut(?)

(Please enjoy!)

* * *

The Bangtan gang was the most feared group in all of Seoul. It wasn't because of their deadly assassins or dangerous state of the art weapons. No, it was because even though they controlled the area, no one but members knew what the leader looked like. Even other gangs and Bangtan's buyers only knew a faceless screen and a robotic voice as a leader. It had been proven true that whoever did see the leader either disappeared or showed up in public with the complimentary Bangtan tattoo the next day. The design was simple yet effective in its job to strike fear into anyone who happened to glance at the members; a bold 'B' across the left forearm. The more important members, part of the elite group, would have a unique outline of color added. At the moment only 6 members had a color and each color was a specialty. Jin had a green outline meaning he specialized in poison. Suga and V had purple which meant they excelled at being gunmen. Jungkook was amazing at archery, sniping, and knife throwing so he was appointed a red outline. Jimin was a master with a sword so he bore the color orange. Last but not least was J-hope with yellow who was amazing in hand to hand combat. Although they were all adequate in all fields of defense and offense, the colors represented the field they excelled in and would be expected to perform in dire situations.

These six men were currently staring at the back of the leaders chair in meeting room that was located in a luxurious skyscraper. The chair slowly turned around revealing…..you, a 21 year-old college student.

"What's the news boys?" You ask, nails drumming on the side on your laptop that lay open in front of you.

"The status is the same as yesterday Miss. We sent out V to scope around the area but nothing new was uncovered." J-Hope tentatively replied to you. You pursed your lips and frowned.

"If we've come to this point why are we not taking things a step further?" words of frustration spilled out and Jimin reached out a hand to place over yours. The gesture did nothing but your heart warmed at his kindness.

"We risk the safety of not only ourselves but you as well if we choose to become aggressive. They still think we support them and an act of violence could give away our ulterior motives Miss." V spoke up.

"Not what I meant."

"Are you suggesting we use a spy and go undercover Miss?" Jimin asked as if he almost couldn't believe you would suggest such a thing.

"Exactly. What better way to get the info we need to make a move?"

"That would be putting one of our men in the middle of a literal male sex trafficking ring Miss." Jin stated as a matter of fact.

"I never said one of our men. Find a private contract killer pretty boy and hire him. Meeting is over, I have homework to do."

* * *

Outside the meeting room you ran into Suga who seemed to be on the phone with someone. Once he was done you raised an eyebrow, silently questioning his reason to be lingering around since you had dismissed them all for the day over an hour ago.

"I apologize ahead of time and I'll accept all the punishment but I have inside information I have not previously shared Miss." He confessed making your heart race with worry.

"Let's take this to my office then since it must be super classified to not even share it with your leader." He bowed and followed you. You pushed open the doors and directed him to sit on the couch while you sat in a chair across from him and crossed you ankles. You waited for him to start talking, patiently eyeing his unusually anxious composure.

"I had taken the liberty of sending one of our men for them to use a guard about a week ago. I've been getting daily reports since then Miss." The first thing you felt was betrayal. How dare he go behind your back to do this? You were the one who took him off the street and trained him to become the warrior he was today. Secondly you felt curious about the reports. The latter one won in matter of importance and you decided to ignore the hurt feelings bubbling up inside of you.

"Is it severe enough to move in tonight?" You asked calmly surprising Suga and yourself.

"Yes Miss." He said with a hard swallow. "It's….. horrendous."

"Gather the rest of the elite group. Tell them to prepare for a massacre. We'll surround the area at 11PM sharp. As usual we'll go in and kill the majority of the guards first. Save the boss for me as he's the one piece of shit that I definitely want to die at my own hands. You are dismissed." He bowed deeply and then got up to leave. "Oh, tell your guy to skip work tonight." You added as a last minute thought of kindness.

"Thank you Miss." He bowed again out of respect.

"However you will still receive punishment for going behind my back. I think a notch cut from your ear will be fine enough. Next time it'll be a finger though, Suga. Tread carefully as you know disrespect to my authority leads to an execution and you're far too important to lose." He bowed once more, accepting his fate and he left.

* * *

You sighed and leaned back against the chair. This was hard. Being a leader was difficult enough but having to make these kind of calls at such a young age put so much pressure on you. You weren't always like this though. You used to be an ignorant little girl who thought the world was filled with sunshine and rainbows. You had no idea it was your own father who kept the streets safe even if it was in unconventional ways.

When your dad passed just as you had turned 17, your family was in dire need of an heir to his company. Gladly you stepped up since you were the only child, your mother too frail for such work as an owner of a company. However you were in for a shock when his "company" turned out to be the most feared "Bangtan Gang" that you had heard numerous rumors of at school. You became the new leader as you proved to be trained in numerous forms of lethality, curtesy to your fathers' insistence of learning how to defend yourself multiple ways in extreme measures from a young age. You were the only one out of the members who had a complete rainbow outlining your tattoo. However a few still questioned your right to lead.

It wasn't easy to prove your capabilities of being the boss of the most terrifying gang in Seoul. The first year running the company, you ended up executing a few of the gang members for disrespecting your authority. It wasn't something you had wanted to do, in fact it gave you nightmares that had you pacing the halls instead of sleeping, but it had helped cement your role as Bangtan's rightful heir. It was decided early that you would remain faceless and nameless so you could live a normal life on top of running the family business. You found it hard to balance both lives as well as keeping up with schoolwork so you had the idea to create a small group of highly skilled members that would run the company while you were busy with everyday life.

At first you held interviews with people who already worked for you but they had all lacked something you thought vital; rationality and compassion. You wanted warriors that were hardened and ruthless but would think through their actions first and make decisions based on the affects it would have. So you took to the streets and one by one you rescued six boys from a difficult time in their life and had them trained. Each took to an area of specialty and then they were assigned a color. It's been 2 years since the last guy, Jungkook, joined and you finally felt as if the group was complete so you had a dorm especially built for the 7 of you so they could guard you and you could keep tabs on the missions they all had.

They also would help you with homework since you prioritized their education and paid for 2 years of college for each of them. Now that you yourself were in college, you heard even more about the ruthless anonymous leader of Bangtan that terrorized neighborhoods. You always found it amusing. Outsiders honestly had no idea of the truth. Well, yes, you had an underground ring of illegal weapon and drug rings but you made sure the buyers wouldn't be endangering human lives with them. So you mostly sold to the military, cops, and drugs smugglers that were human friendly. The main focus for Bangtan was getting rid of crime though. Although most of that time meant murder, the law let you get away with it since you were not only supplying them with the best weapons but also stopping some of the biggest crimes in the area. Just last month you broke up a ring of guys who would use people's organs for smuggling in cocaine.

For a 21 year-old you had your plate full. Most people saw you as cold and distant but in this line of work you had to be. You were ruthless and unforgiving but you also had a soft spot. You refused to let a person in need go unheard and almost all of your earnings were donated to charities in your father's name every month. You weren't unkind at all but the vibe you gave off scared people away. At this point you were ready to give up on love and even friendship. A sad idea of just hiring friends would pop up every now and then but you would dismiss the without a second thought. There was no way you would stoop that low. You had the 6 boys but they had their own lives also so you always felt like you were intruding and taking them away from their true friends.

* * *

"You called me in here Miss?" Jungkook asked startling you from your thoughts of the past. He closed the door behind him and waited for you to grant him permission to sit down, which you did.

"I assume you six are ready to head out in 10 minutes since it's already 10PM?"

"Yes Miss."

"No need to be so formal when we aren't in a meeting."

"Of course Miss, what did you need from me?" He replied respectfully and you sighed.

"I want you to hang back with me when we get there. Knife throwing works best at a distance and that's the weapon I prefer you to use today if you will." He swiftly nodded at your request and you dismissed him with a swipe of your hand. The door closed and you silently frowned to yourself. If the rumors were correct, this would be one of the biggest busts you've done. Not only the biggest but the most dangerous and heart-breaking. Female sex trafficking was the most common but every now and then a small ring of male trafficking would pop up. They never really got big enough to cause a problem but somehow this one got huge. An estimated 250 men were supposedly in this abandoned warehouse, drugged and tied up.

* * *

The ride to the warehouse was filled with strategy planning you left to the boys. Your mind was focused on the possible conditions that would greet you at the door, none of which were promising.

"Did you catch that Miss?" J-Hope asked you, pulling you out of your daydream.

"Could you repeat it please?"

"We need to pretend that we're there for a business transaction and you're here on behalf of "The Boss". I've already called ahead and told them that story. You're safety comes first Miss so that's the only way we'll get in. You need to ask for them to bring out some merchandise. We need to question the victims. See where they're getting them from to make sure we get their suppliers as well, then we can start the shoot-out."

"Why question them before and not after?"

"We can't guarantee their safety once the shooting begins so we need information first." V said grimly.

"Understood." You swallowed down your sadness at the fact as you finally arrived at your destination. Stepping out of the black Sedan you were greeted by 3 heavily armed guards who politely bowed and lead you and the elite 6 into the building.

Stepping into the warehouse, you held back a gasp. The conditions were worse than you could imagine. Moldy air and the scent of stale blood filled your nose while the dirt and grime covering the floor and walls made you almost throw up. You had a strong stomach since you had to deal with killing people on the regular but even this was a lot for you to handle. To imagine someone being kidnapped and having to live in these conditions made you sick with anger.

"Control yourself Miss." You heard Jimin whisper to your left as if he sensed your rising anger. In response you slightly nodded, still not trusting yourself enough to speak. More guards joined you and one stuck out a hand to introduce himself.

"Hello Ma'am. I'm Dingo, the main guard at this facility here. I heard you were sent over here at the request of Bangtan's Boss to pick out one of our products." His voice sounded like he smoked at least 3 packs of cigarettes a day and you slightly grimaced at the smell of his rancid breath. Doing what you do best, you put on a mask of ignorance and play innocent as if you weren't there to kill him and his followers.

"I am. The leader requested I be accompanied with protection so I hope my friends don't make you uneasy," You quickly gaze around at the other guards, noticing their eyes on the 7 of you, wise to be untrusting of the strangers in their warehouse.

"Of course not!" He lies through his teeth. You knew the fact that the Elite 6 were all together made them even more uncomfortable and they wanted to get this transaction done and over with.

You feel a slight nudge from your back. V squeezed your left side 3 times slightly and you averted your eyes to the soft glow of a meeting room down the right hallway. Dingo didn't seem to notice as he was directing a guard to gather 3 men in one of the bigger "specialty rooms" they had.

"I'm assuming the product is for the Boss so I've picked out some of the newer specimens we've received. Let me lead you to where they'll be. You'll have 15 minutes in here to play around then well ask you to choose and leave. We try to keep the traffic down in here. No attention is wanted or needed in this area. I'm sure you understand of course?" Dingo told you as he led you and the Elite 6 to a door in the left hallway.

"I'll ask that only you and one of your…guards…. enter the room." You inwardly smirk at his hesitance to call the Elite 6 your guards since everyone knew they were more like lethal weapons.

You gesture Jin to follow you and you both enter the room. The door shut behind you and if it weren't for Jin you would have fallen to your knees out of shock at the three men's well-being.

"Check them for poison and see if they're drugged up. Give me a guess as to what has them knocked out right now," You say after gaining your composure. You stared at the 3 men tied to the chairs in front of you, all of them passed out and slumping forward. Jin checked them one by one and came back to stand by you.

"No poison but all of them have been drugged. It's what keeps them compliant. They get them hooked and then they'll do anything for another dose. Looks like they just hit them unconscious though so one of them may wake up soon." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. A slight noise made you both jump and go on defense but it was just the 3rd guy slowly grumbling awake.

"Who-who are you?" He asked.

"Where did they kidnap you from?" Jin questioned him completely ignoring the question.

"Tit for tat Mister. Besides I was asking your superior." He replied, nodding towards you, taking Jin aback by his boldness given the situation.

"You can call me 'Miss', you told him, "Now answer the question."

"Does it matter? You'll either pick me and I leave to be someone's slave or I stay and rot in this hell. It's a lose-lose situation."

You were about to respond when a single gunshot ran out and Jin cursed before shoving you down. He was already in defense mode when the door sprang open to reveal Suga.

"Couple of the guards got a little nervous and fucking Jungkook couldn't keep his damn mouth shut, the cocky bastard. Picked a fight and before we realized it they pulled a gun on us. Looks like we're starting early Miss." Suga told the two of you before darting out the door to go kill more guards. You and Jin looked at each and nodded. Both of you pulled out your guns and got ready to leave the room and join the others.

"I'll go first Miss," He calmly stated and pushed open the door before you could reply.

"Stay here," you told the 3rd guy who was still the only one awake.

"Yeah as if I have anywhere to go," He snarkily replied and glanced down at his tied wrists. You quickly flipped open a switchblade and cut him free.

"Stay here." You said to him a little more firmly this time. He just looked at you in shock as if he couldn't believe you just cut him free and then asked him to stay in a place he despised.

Not having the time to wait and see if he would try to make a run for it, you head out to where the chaos reigns. Bodies lay strewn across the floors and you sidestep them easily making your way to where you were sure the mastermind behind this whole sex trafficking ring was. Meeting eyes with Jungkook along the way you both nod to one another in agreement. There was only one way the both of you would make it to that dimly lit meeting room. Back to back shooting was a strategy you guys practiced on the regular, needing it often enough to warrant it.

You notice Jimin struggling in hand to hand combat, his face being punched repeatedly. You quickly fire out two bullets and the bodies of the guards lay at Jimin's feet. He gave you a charming smile and moved on to the next set of guards. J-Hope, V, and Jin all stand in a semi-circle and gun down the rest of the guards in that group. You quickly glanced around for Suga and see him stabbing a guard in the neck, painting the wall behind him red. Seeing as all the boys were fine, you make you way to Jungkook and begin your steady journey to the room.

"So I heard you're the one who started this party early." You slightly accuse him but he hears the joking tone of your voice and he smiles.

"They had it coming. Making lewd comments and being a little too nosey for my taste." He replied and you take comfort in the vibration form his voice against your back. It was in moments like these with your adrenaline flowing that you needed the reminders to keep grounded.

As you were about to reply a large group of guards surrounded you. Without another word you both aimed and fired, killing everyone without missing once. Blood littered the floor and you tried you best to not step in any but failed.

"It's like they don't even try," Jungkook whined.

Laughing you finish making your way to the door and kick it open. A man sat at a desk looking as if he were waiting for you.

"Ah the famous faceless Bangtan Boss, Y/N, has finally joined me," he drawls out.

"How do you know who I am?" You manage to growl out even though you were in sock he knew who you were.

"I hope I would know my own sisters name. I'm Chanyeol." He states raising an eyebrow and you almost choke on your spit. "I know you're confused so allow me to explain." He eyed the guns in both your hands and pointedly places his on the table as if surrendering. Neither you nor Jungkook bother to care, still aiming your guns at his head as he leans back in the chair further.

"Our dear father was a player Y/N. Countless flow of mistresses and the works of course. As a result, I was born but of course since I'm by legal definition a bastard child I was treated less than dirt. As soon as I found out he passed and left me with once again nothing, I vowed to get back at him. I would destroy all his hard work by making Seoul a living hell once again." The man finishes his little story looking pleased with himself. Silence fills the room.

"Look dude, I don't care who you think you are but this whole 'making Seoul a living hell again' thing isn't gonna work out." Jungkook spoke up for you and you secretly thanked him in your head. Chanyeol's eyes widen a bit as you both step forward and got ready to fire. Just as you finger gently pushed against the trigger, a bomb exploded near you causing you all to fall to the ground to clutch your ears.

"What the FUCK you guys!?" You shout out as soon as you can hear a little bit again. "I thought we agreed to no bombs!"

"We didn't bring any Miss. This must be them trying to get that dumbass out of here." Jungkook replied to you and you frantically looked around for your supposed half-brother. "He's gone." Your partner in crime answers for you and you sigh in annoyance. The guy behind this sickening scheme just slipped through your fingers.

"We'll find him." You nod in response mostly just comforting yourself. You both made your way to the main entrance meeting up with the others.

"Anyone hurt?" Jin asks taking out his cellphone and dialing paramedics and the hospital. It was normal for him to do this when the victims were in such a large number that he couldn't patch them up himself.

"Kinda?" Jimin spoke up.

* * *

"Jimin has a busted lip but other than that looks like we're all good," Jin reports back to you. You were sitting in the back of one of the many ambulances that arrived just 10 minutes ago sorting out all the medical bills as you had offered to pay for all the victims' treatments and even rehab.

"Help me up?" Jin gladly offers you his arm and you direct him to take you inside to the one room you had questioned one of the victims. You pass by a bunch of stretchers filled with dirty and tired looking men and you tried not to look, knowing you would get all sad if you did.

"How many survived?"

"Only 17 didn't make it. They got in the way during the shootout, thinking they wouldn't get hurt." Jin said. You make it to the room and were displeased to find it empty.

"Find me the guy we talked to…please." You added at the end, not wanting Jin to think you were unappreciative of all that he had already done for you today. He nodded once and disappeared leaving you staring at the dirty room. Only 5 minutes pass before he comes back to collect you, silently leading you to a stretcher that the guy you were searching for was laying on. You dismissed him to go to the others and he obliged.

"Can you hear me?" You ask softly facing the medical bed.

"Although the bomb that exploded near me disagrees, yes I can."

"Good," You let out a little laugh and reach out a hand to brush his hair out of his eyes. He sighed and leaned into the touch.

"Thank you." You heard his voice crack and you realized he was silently crying. Your heart ached at this. The joking guy you knew him to be was replaced by a broken little boy. How could this man keep such a good humor and be able to joke around in this kind of situation in the first place? It was no wonder he eventually cracked, you were just thankful it was when he already saved. A paramedic came and started to wheel the stretcher away.

"Wait!" You called out and the man in uniform stopped and looked back at you. The paramedic got the drift and he left you two together alone once again. You already made up your mind to take the man on the stretcher back home to the dorms you and the Elite 6 lived in no matter the others' complaints and personally make sure he was nursed back to health.

"What's your name sweetheart?" You asked him gently as if he would break apart if your voice was any louder.

"My name is Namjoon."

* * *

Authors Notes:

I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know it's long, I got a little carried away haha. I'd like to make a second part with fluff and some smut but not sure if this is enough or not? Let me know! All feedback is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

"Over my dead body," Jin replied when you told him of your plan. In reply you kindly reminded him who the boss was and he grumblingly obliged your request to lead the ambulance Namjoon was in, back to the dorms. Currently you and the 6 boys sat in the Sedan, no sounds except the heavy breathing of Jin beside you.

"I get you're a bit upset but would you stop breathing like a rapid dog?" You ask him.

"Upset does not begin to describe what I'm feeling right now."

"Please explain why that is? You have no reason to be angry with my decision. It doesn't affect you one bit. I'll be the one responsible for him."

"How does this not affect ALL of us y/n? You're letting a stranger into the one place we can relax and not have to be warriors. Now we have to be on defense even there."

"I may not have been living in the dorms with anyone at the time but I remember how much I sacrificed to take each and every one of you in. Each of you, a stranger to me, from a different part of life but all suffering. Without hesitation I put my safety and life on the line to nurse you all back to health and give you a chance to prove yourself." You say thoughtfully after choosing your words carefully. You hear a hum of agreement from the back and you turn to face the other boys.

"He might turn out to be a threat to us but just remember; we have these colors around our tattoos for a reason." You say flashing your forearm causing the boys to chuckle in agreement.

Back at the dorm, the paramedics were settling Namjoon in the guest room next to yours when Jimin caught your eye and motioned for you to come over.

"Wouldn't it be a little safer for him to be in the guest room down the other hall by one of our bedrooms?" He questioned once you stood by his side.

"That's very nice of you to think of me like that Jiminie but I'm pretty sure none of you would be willing to change his bandages every 5 hours, especially through the night." You laughed as his face scrunched up in agreement with your statement and you patted his shoulder. "If I scream, somethings wrong but I'm pretty sure he won't be any issue. The doctor said he didn't seem to be used uhm….in _that_ way at all. They must've been saving him to be sold. However that smart mouth of his got him in a lot of trouble it seems. He has deep gashes all over his back and not to mention the bruises all over his body. The doctor was surprised none of his bones were broken."

"When he comes to, if he needs someone to talk to other than you, let me know." Jimin gulped hard and sadly nodded in empathy. Quickly you realize he's thinking of his own past and you give him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here Jiminie. Don't ever forget that you were saved for a reason; you're special." You give him a peck on the cheek and he smiles at you before going back to the living room. After seeing the paramedics and the on call doctor out the door, you make your way to the area where all the boys were waiting as you had called a family meeting. You sat down on a leather chair facing the large plush couch that they had gathered on.

"I'll start this meeting with the fact that Namjoon will be staying with us as long as he needs to. Recovery will be as long as half a year the doctor said. The mental scars he could have will need a lot of therapy and support. I refuse to just throw him out on the streets to deal with all of this himself." You say and were met with nods and mumbles of agreement. "Does anyone have any concerns?"

"So are we telling him your identity or are we still going to keep him under the guise that you work for this mysterious "Bangtan Gang" Boss?" Suga asked.

"For now I will be known as the leader's secretary. There's no need to risk his life if he decides he doesn't want to join."

"I still don't like this. We know nothing about him and you could be putting us all in danger." Jin piped up from the corner of the couch and you turned your body to face him.

"I'll say this once and only once. None of you have the power to be making the calls around here. I may be young but I'm not stupid. I have a plan and that plan doesn't include risking our safety nor our lives. If you have an issue, feel free to talk to me about it but you will be doing so in a RESPECTFUL manner." You bit out the last part causing an echo to appear in the room. "Once he wakes, I'll ask some basic questions of him. He'll open up about the deeper things on his own time. All weapons besides the ones you decide to carry on you for the day will be locked up in the weapons closet. Only I will have the key so you will be required to get my permission to trade weapons in and out. I know it seems unfair but it's a step to keep us all safe."

"I have no problems with this, it'll help Jungkook to keep his damn knives off the kitchen table." J-Hope lightened the mood with a laugh and you smiled at him.

"Jimin? V? Suga? Jungkook? Jin? We all good?" You look around the room at each one of them. One by one they all chimed in their agreement and you sighed in relief as you noticed Jin wasn't as agitated as before. "Meeting dismissed then. Since it's 3AM I think we all need the day off. Sleep well everyone."

The loud crash is what startled you awake first followed by the swearing. Glancing at your phone you see it's only 4AM. You sigh and get up from bed, your tank top and shorts you wear as PJ's all twisted in the sheets. Untangling yourself you make your way across the hall to the guest room, your feet softly padding on the marble floor.

Opening the door you see Namjoon huddled in a ball in the corner of the room, arms shaking as he hugged his knees close to himself. Your heart aches and you slowly make your way to the middle of the room, not wanting to startle him.

"Namjoon? Honey? It's me, the woman who you talked to at the warehouse." You talk slowly, announcing yourself.

"Wh-Wha-What do you want with me?" He sputters out, the sound muffled from his cried out voice.

"I'm going to come closer and sit next to you. If that's not ok, please say something otherwise I'm going to go over there and explain things to you. I'll happily explain things over here though if that would make you feel better." You were met with silence so you took that as a hint to make your way to him. You stop at the bed and grab a blanket off it and drape it over his shoulders before sitting in front of him.

"Why are you being nice?" He asks, confused on why the blanket was now snuggly wrapped around his shivering frame. "Aren't you just going to deliver me to be a slave for your boss?"

"What? No, absolutely not!" You said confused at first. "Why don't we get you up off this cold hard floor and then we can talk?" You suggest and take his hand, leading him to sit on the edge of the bed. You take in his disheveled appearance and bags under his eyes. He was still handsome even with a broken spirit painted all over his face.

"I'm Y/N, the Boss's secretary. They requested that you be specially taken care of. You will be receiving top notch medical care including therapy and rehab. You are welcome to stay as long as those things are needed. Once you no longer need The Boss's assistance, you will be making a decision. You can go back to living a normal life or choose to meet the Boss and become a member of our gang. If you choose to leave, the Boss will fully fund 2 years of your college education and pay for a place to live while you find a job and regain stability. Choosing the latter, you will gain not only money but respect and have privileges that many cannot afford. However its hard work and you have to specialize in a form of defense or offense to guarantee a place here."

Taking in the information he was just given, Namjoon nods in understanding. Instead of replying he just leans his head on your shoulder and closes his eyes.

"Namjoon?"

"What's his ulterior motive?" He questions you.

"Only kindness," You smile at his assumption that the leader is a male and raise a hand to hesitantly stroke his hair. He leans into your touch with a sigh of contentment and you feel your heart warm.

"I missed human touch," he murmurs so quietly you almost didn't hear him. Not wanting to cross any boundaries you quietly suggest he get some rest and start to get up. "NO! Don't go...please…..I…I see that place every time I close my eyes." He calls out after you. "Just hold me until I fall asleep. That's all I need." You hear the desperation in his voice and you silently make your way back to the bed. Situating yourself so your back was against the headboard you pull his head onto your lap and start to play with his hair again.

"Tell me something about yourself?" He asks of you and you hum a reply of agreement.

"Hmmmm," You think of what to tell him, "When I was a little girl, my father would take me to a park near our place every weekend for a picnic. He would pack such yummy food and would take me for ice cream afterwards." You smile at the memory. "I got to pick out whatever I wanted no matter the cost, he always spoiled me like that. He was a harsh man, so cold to others but it was like he saved a sweet side just for me."

"Is he still alive?"

"No, he passed away when I was 17. That's when I met The Boss." Sensing the sensitivity of the subject, Namjoon drops it and instead snuggled into you further. Relaxing your head against the red oak headboard you begin to feel your eyes flutter from tiredness. Thinking it wouldn't be an issue, you rest them just a second, slowly falling asleep to the sound of Namjoon's steady deep breathing.

"What the FUCK y/n?" You awoke with a start. You frantically look around at the unfamiliar surroundings and see Jin in the doorway. "You fucking slept in the same bed as him?" You glance down and realize your legs were entangled in Namjoon's still and you got up, embarrassed of the situation.

"I-," was all you got out before Jin interrupted you and strode over to your side. His gaze was predatory and it made you shiver.

"You need to be more careful," He said to you as he rubbed a thumb over your cheek down to your lip, "We can't have you getting hurt, physically or emotionally." He adds as almost if it was an afterthought before leaving the room abruptly. You stood there, fingers on your bottom lip, shocked at the physical gesture. The ghost of Jin's presence still lingered in the room, leaving you feeling hot and cold all at once. Sounds of rustling sheets filling the air from Namjoon finally waking up helped bring you back to reality.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's going on?" Namjoon asks rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Just- just give me a second." You mumbled to him and race out the door after Jin. Your feet causing an echo on the floor, Jin slows down his pace so you could catch up to him.

"What the hell Jin? What was that?"

"What was what?" He asks, playing innocent.

"You know what."

"Does it matter at this point?" He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"It does to me," You trace your bottom lip with your fingers again, Jin's gaze following the gesture. His eyes darken and you immediately feel like his prey, unable to move no matter the adrenaline coursing through your body.

"Why exactly does it matter y/n?" His voice deeper than ever before. You don't reply, your breath getting shallow as he slowly steps forward and takes your chin between his thumb and finger. Tilting your head up, he glances down at your lips and licks his own. The act is enough to make your core pool with heat. He doesn't make a move but instead begins to talk.

"It's like you've been taunting me. The way you speak. The way you move. The way you even glance at me makes me on edge. I can't tell you how many times I've had to take a second shower to calm down in the morning just from seeing you in your pajamas." He pointedly looks down at your clothes and you become acutely aware of the fact you weren't wearing a bra nor any panties. "Then I wake up early this morning to check on you since I know you get nightmares and what do I find? You in bed with the stranger we know nothing about." He hisses out the last part and starts to back you into the wall, officially trapping you. "But I just can't stay upset with you." His thumb brushes over your lip again and you dart your tongue out to meet it making him gasp.

"Please," You murmur and he doesn't hesitate to lean down and capture your lips with his. His kiss lights a fire in you and you moan against him. He groaned in response making you smile in satisfaction, knowing that he was enjoying the taste of your mouth as much as you enjoyed his. His soft lips crashing against yours had you aching and you impatiently nibbled his bottom lip hoping he would get the hint that you needed more.

Pushing you against the cold wall, Jin secured your wrists above your head with one of his hands.

"Don't push me Kitten," He growled in your ear.

"What if I want to?" you sass back, a shiver running down your spine from his words.

"Then you'll be punished accordingly." He replies while taking your earlobe between his teeth and tugging gently. "_Shit_….," He grunts out as you whimper softly. "I can't guarantee the safety of your clothes if you keep making those sounds." Still he continues to tug your earlobe, gently making his way down your neck, alternating between soft kisses and light nips.

"I-I need-," You struggle against his grip, wanting to touch him. The need to feel him was overpowering, and the sound of frustration you made when you realized he wasn't going to let your hands go had him chuckling against the column of your throat.

"Patience Kitten. If you're a good girl, you'll get to touch me soon enough." He ran a hand down your hips to your ass, gently kneading while his other hand continued to trap your wrists. His breathing hitched when you pushed your body out against his, your hardened nipples apparent through your thin tank top.

"Fuckkkk y/n," He quietly whispered and stopped his attack on your neck, making you whimper again in need. "I wonder….?" He pondered out loud while moving his hand to grip your inner thigh. Your gasp fueled his actions and his hand ventured further up, finally cupping you through your shorts. "You're soaked," He moaned out in awe and not sensing any hesitation from you, he gently pulled your PJ shorts to the side. "And no panties," He once again moaned, "Are you trying to kill me y/n?"

Not feeling the need to use any words, you buck your hips into his fingers, causing them to slip between your dripping folds. Both of you cried out at the feeling.

"This is all for me?" He questions out loud to himself as if he couldn't believe it. You nod eagerly and once again buck your hips, hoping he would get the hint to start some sort of movement. "Such a good girl getting all wet for me." He throatily praised you and started to rub little circles against your clit. You start to shudder and your knees become weak, finally thanking the tight grip on your wrists that secured your upright position. Just as you were about to moan out his name the sound of Namjoon calling out for you from the guest room both broke your trance with each other.

"This fucking guy," Jin clenched his jaw angrily before pulling his hands from you. Locking eyes with you, he sucks his slick coated fingers into his mouth and groaned around them. Just as quick as it had begun, it ended as Jin walked away, leaving you flustered against the wall still.

"I'll see you for breakfast," He calls out over his shoulder slightly smirking at your flushed complexion.

After cleaning yourself up and changing into presentable clothing in your personal bathroom, you make your way to the guest room. Grumbling to yourself, you vow to get even with Jin. It wasn't fair for him to just leave you with no relief although given the circumstances, you realized why he stopped. It would've embarrassed you even more to have been caught in that position especially by someone who you were still getting to know. Pushing the door open you find Namjoon waiting or you on the edge of the bed. He was naked save for the towel loosely wrapped around his waist.

"Holy shit," you shield your eyes and turn around for good measure. "I apologize for not knocking first!"

"You're fine! I just helped myself to a quick shower. I only need some assistance with my back," he explains and you can hear the embarrassment at having to ask for help laced in his tone.

"Oh, no it's ok!" You chuckle and turn around still taking care not to drop your gaze below his shoulders. Clearing your throat you wait for him to give you his back. Getting the hint he hands you the first aid kit and twists around. Sitting beside him you begin to clean his wounds and apply bandages.

"I know you're not ready to talk about the warehouse but I will ask that you tell me a little about yourself." You fill the silence that had entered the room. "The Boss has requested it to make you don't pose a threat to us."

"As if I would be a threat to The Elite 6," He laughs and you can't help but grin. "But sure, I'll give you a brief summary of me."

"My name is Namjoon and I'm 24. I was born in Sangdo-Dong, Seoul." He pauses after this and you realize he needed a prompt to continue.

"Your family?"

"Dead." Your hands still at this and you mumble an apology. "You're fine. They died in a car accident when I was a child. I don't have a lot of memories of them but the ones I do have are pleasant, so I'm thankful for that. I grew up with my grandparents. They were some of the kindest people I have ever known. They passed away recently." He pauses. "That's how I got taken you know." He says emotionlessly and you hum for him to continue with his story.

"I went out for drinks after my shift at the restaurant I work at and this guy approached me. I guess he could tell I was in distress because he offered to buy me a drink. Not once did he offer any information about himself but he sat and listened to me vent for at least an hour. My head started feeling fuzzy out of nowehere. Next thing I know, I'm waking up tied to a bed in that warehouse. That's all the information I have about the people there, I'm sorry." His apology makes you feel guilty for questioning his innocence and you lean your head against his shoulder.

"You never have to apologize for things that aren't your fault here Joonie," You say and he smiles at the nickname you give him. "You're all done." You stand up and put away the rest of the first aid on the bedside table.

"Get dressed and when you feel like you're ready, go down to the hall to the living room. Jin always makes breakfast on the days we have off." You inform him and leave him alone the room.

An hour passes before Namjoon joins you in the living room with the rest of the boys.

"You're too late for breakfast," Jin grumbles and you shoot him a glare, shutting him up.

"There's leftovers in the kitchen," You gesture with your head to the fridge and Namjoon nods in understanding before deciding to sit in between you and V on the couch. You smile kindly at him before turning your attention back to the TV. The news was airing your bust of the ring and you all watch intently.

"There's still no information on who may stopping these crimes but whoever you are, I can safely say I not only speak for myself but our citizens as well when I say thank you." The news anchor said before going to a commercial. You pressed the mute button and got up from your spot to face the boys sprawled around the room.

"We need to talk about what happened," You gulp and look to Jungkook for support. He nods encouragingly and you feel slightly better. "The man seeming to be in charge of that ring, claims to be The Boss's half-brother." You could hear a pin drop the room was so quiet.

"Well that's a turn of events," Suga softly stated and moved from his seat to grab his laptop. "I'll take notes since this seems to be a meeting of sorts."

"Shouldn't he leave?" J-Hope asks nodding towards Namjoon who sat at the edge of the couch, intensively listening.

"No, he's fine. The Boss would want him to know the kind of things he's getting into if he decides to join." You say and earn a frown from Jin.

"Anyways, the man was insane. Clearly out of his mind, he said he wanted to 'make Seoul a living hell again'." Jungkook piped up and told the group.

"Do we know his motives?" V asked.

"Yes." You left it at that and could see the confused faces around the room. "We don't know what his next steps are so that's the next mission. The Boss wants as much information as possible." You change the subject quickly. "Suga, Jungkook will give you all the information you need for your notes. Jimin, can you mentor Namjoon for me? I need some more sleep," You yawn and stretch your arms up. The boys nodded and you made your way to your room. You weren't tired, you just needed to clear your head from the fact that you actually had a half-brother and a nap seemed like the best thing to do.

You hear the patter of footsteps behind you and you glance back to see Jin following you. You lean against your door and wait for him to reach you.

"Stalking me now?" You jokingly tease.

"You forget that I live here too y/n," He grinned and your heart skipped a beat. Feeling the tension in the air he leaned forward and presses his lips to your forehead.

"Nap with me?" You reach out and rest your hand on his broad shoulder. He nods once and you push open the door with your foot, taking his hand to lead him into your bedroom.


End file.
